justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)
"The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)" von Ylvis gibt es bei Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2015 China, und Just Dance Unlimited. Tänzer Classic In der Standard-Version von "The Fox" tanzen ein mänlicher Haupttänzer und zwei weibliche Hintergundtänzer. Haupttänzer (P2) The Haupttänzer trägt ein orangenes Fuchskostüm und während des Refrain eine goldene Halskette und eine silberne Jacke. Er hat eine gelbe Außenlinie. Hintergrundtänzer (P1 und P3) Die Hintergrundtänzer tragen ein rotes Kleid,einen orang-roten-gepunkteten Rock,einen braunen Gürtel,eine rote Haube,rote Schuhe mit kleinen Absätzen,eine rote Fliege und eine kleine Fuchsmaske. Während des Refrain tragen sie ein grau-transparentes Top,einen kurzen schwarzen Rock,eine schwarze Legging,dunkelgraue High-Heels und eine kleine Fuchsmaske. Sie haben eine hellblaue Außenlinie. Thefox_coach_1.png|P1 Thefox_coach_2.png|P2 Thefox_coach_1.png|P3 Campfire Dance The alternate routine contains a duet of two men. P1 P1 is wearing a green raccoon hat and spectacles. He is wearing a short-sleeved brown scouts' uniform with badges and pockets and is wearing pulled up socks. He is also wearing shorts and an orange belt. P2 The second dancer is wearing a big hat similar to Pharrell William's and is wearing the same scouts' uniform, except with long sleeves. His pants look like jeans and are longer than the first dancer's. He is also wearing an orange fanny pack. Both are wearing the same type of socks and shoes. Thefoxalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Thefoxalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The routine takes place on a field; when Ylvis sings "__ goes __" the animal appears with a speech bubble saying its noise. (e.g. dog goes woof; dog appears saying Woof) At the chorus, and the second chorus onwards, it changes into a replica of the background of the music video with more dancers behind them. At points, neon fox signs light up on the tree branches. Campfire Dance The routine takes place in a campsite in the woods similar to that of the Classic routine. There is a pitched tent and several lamps. There is light in the tent, and silhouettes of animals described in the first verse of the song appear. (e.g. dog goes woof; dog's silhouette appears) Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine, one of which is exclusive to P2. '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Make a clawing pose. Gold Move 3: Swing your arms back and forth (only for P2). Fox_GM_1.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 The Fox - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Only for P2) Campfire Dance There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the Campfire routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Raise your right leg and grab your groin. '''Gold Move 2: '''Same as the first two gold moves for backups of the classic mode, but involves a lean onto each other. The Fox (Campfire Dance) - Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 The Fox (Campfire Dance) - Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 '''Mashup There is only 1 Gold Move '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move 1: '''Raise your right arm. (Done with Apache (Jump On It)) Mashup ''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) ''has a mashup. The theme is '''Shamans, and all the dancers in the Mashup are dressed in tribal costumes. Dancers (No repeats) GM - indicates a Gold Move. * Jin Go Lo Ba (JD) * Iko Iko (JD2) * Dagomba (JD2) * Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) GM * Where Have You Been (JD2014) * Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) Community Remix The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * LINMX USA * An4 Cl4r4 Souz4 Brazil * Jared1607 USA * Tiagomonteiro882 Brazil * ana_jupe - 1 Argentina * Aazzlano USA * xandinhovt Brazil * lana2238 USA * Jabscreido Brazil * soofikbm Argentina * PingedPlace8068 Australia * SiViOMango USA * Danyelas Brazil * YoungSinatra619 USA * J-Snav France * nekowolf91 USA * FAHRENHEIT99K USA * Motazpicen Italy * xmichaeldong92 USA * Zz0nkeed France * KbNA_92 Arabia * cumbercookie32 USA * RayrayTigercub Canada * TEAMO5NINJA USA * David5545 USA * OngoingRogue29 Taiwan * sniperbeam12 Chile * UbiMouss France Appearances in Mashups ''The Fox appears in the following Mashups: Classic * Born This Way (Triplets) Campfire Dance * Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) Captions The Fox ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: Classic (P2) * Fox Caress * Flying Fox Trivia *As with the On-Stage routine of ''#thatPOWER, P2 has more gold moves than P1 and P3. P2 has 3 and P1 and P3 have 2 each. *The song was originally called just The Fox, in the final version of the game they changed the title to The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) * The choreography looks like the one from music video. **The background dancers also bear a resemblance to the ones in the music video. **The woods scene from the chorus and bridge also resemble the music video. *The Fox was the second song to have an alternate routine announced, after I Love It. **However, in a vote to see what new gameplay would be unveiled, this song assumingly came last to Happy’s Sing-Along and'' I Love It''’s Guard Dance. ** However, the full preview gameplay of the Campfire Dance came before the Sing Along. * Iggy Azalea referenced this song in her video for Black Widow which is also in the same game. * The dance starts as a storybook that says "What Does The Fox Say?". ** Coincidentally, there is a published storybook titled "What Does The Fox Say?" by Ylvis. * During the chorus in the campfire dance, the dancers are lip synch-ing the words. * This is the second time a dancer from a trio is used in an alternate routine, in this case Party Master Mode, having Dark Horse the first. * Hey Boy Hey Girl’s pictograms fade a "beat" late in the mashup. * The lead dancer recycles a move from Fine China vs Gentleman toward the end. However, it is mirrored. * The Campfire Dance is one of the few routines that follows the lyrics: for example, they imitate all animals mentioned in the first verse, and P1 whispers in the ear of P2 during "The secret of the fox" is sung. * In the Campfire Dance, around the first gold move, they imitate Michael Jackson by tilting their (imaginary for P1) hat, then grabbing their groin. P1 wears a hat, but it doesn't have a rim. P2's hat does, however. * The lyrics in the beta Community Remix were red; however this was changed to orange in the final version. * The fox was on the picture by Just Dance for Easter. *There are two different colors for the Mashup squares which can be found in the files. *At some point the dancers perform some parts of the official Thriller choreography. * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * Raven-Symoné and friends have danced to the mashup of this song. Gallery The Fox JD 2015 .jpg|Classic Sem título-1.png|Campfire Dance Comparison.png|Comparison of the Beta Community Remix and the one used in-game. (Notice the red lyrics) The Fox.png|The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) The Fox Camp.jpg|The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Campfire Dance) FoxyMU.png|The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Mashup) Thefoxbg2.jpg|Pop-up book background Thefoxbg1.jpg|Woods background tf.jpg the-fox.jpg|Concept Art 17211_618804424921678_1291995052870511254_n.jpg|The original picture by Just Dance for Easter 37-The_Fox.png|Classic P2 Avatar 37-The_Fox(Campfire_Dance).png|Campfire P1 Avatar thefox_cover.png thefoxalt_cover.png Thefoxmu cover.png|Alternate Mashup icon found in the files 10457962_10152183956619150_3884064724750612533_n.jpg|The Fox shadow with Summer Videos Ylvis - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Official music video HD Just Dance 2015 - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) - 5* Stars Just Dance 2015 - The Fox (Campfire) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just Dance 2015 The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) - Shamans Mash-Up (5 Stars) The_Fox_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Community_Remix References Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Trio Dances Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Cutscenes Category:EDM Songs Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Julien Durand Category:Cormier Claude Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited